


This Work Has Now Been Reuploaded Under the Title “Trouble in Paradise”

by thatmoviegeek



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gay Islands AU, Medium Burn, Medium Rare Burn, Second Degree Burn, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmoviegeek/pseuds/thatmoviegeek
Summary: The U.S. government has banished the LGBT community to various islands to keep the "diseased" separate from the "healthy" (Don't ask too many questions). All known LGBT people must leave everything they've ever known, have no contact with the outside world, and are forever confined to their islands, separate from each other...or are they?ORGay Islands AU loosely based on this tumblr post: https://danuep.tumblr.com/post/133541267279/lynati-lectorel-hazel-the-space-aceP.S. This summary really doesn't do it justice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this story was originally written like a year ago using all original characters, not Clarke and Lexa, but I couldn't resist. Plus, I thought you guys might like it! Also, this first chapter is a big one! The rest of the chapters will be around 1,000 words. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: The first section of this chapter has some kind of homophobic language in it so if that triggers you just scroll down to "Present Day" and you'll be fine. The only thing you'll miss is the clearing up of some general rules for the gays.

**\------------------ Four Months Ago ------------------**

 

        The President of the United States of America made his way up to the podium to begin what would come to be known as one of the most watched press conferences in U.S. history. Reporters of all sorts waited, with baited breath, to hear what he had to say, knowing it would be regarding his most recent executive order. The President cleared his throat and began to speak.

        “As all of my fellow Americans know,” he began, “the number of homosexuals has risen more and more each year for decades now. It is the belief of myself and those in my cabinet that the method in which this homosexuality is spreading is that of a disease. I am here, today,” he continued, “to put your minds at ease and keep those of you who haven’t succumb to this illness safe. My cabinet and I have devised a plan including an executive order that will allow the heterosexual people of this country to live in peace, separate from the homosexuals.”

        Those whom this order would affect were watching from home on their television sets or listening to the radio broadcast while stuck in traffic. Albeit, all sat on the edge of their seats as their worst nightmare unfolded.

        “Mr. President!” shouted a female reporter over the voices of others who were also grappling for his attention. “Where will you send these people?” The President adjusted his crimson necktie while he spoke.

        “All known homosexuals, bisexuals, and everything in between will be sent to various, uninhabited, U.S-owned islands, the names of which will not be revealed to the public in an effort to prevent healthy Americans from infecting themselves. The island to which each individual will be sent will depend on what he or she, supposedly, identify with. Any individuals resisting this exilement will be immediately imprisoned within a new, high-security prison of Alcatraz proportions where prisoners will have zero contact with the outside world for the rest of their lives.” The inhabitants of the room started shouting questions. “My administration is confident,” he said, above the voices, “that this will be plenty of motivation for the individuals to follow orders.” This time, a male reporter shouted his question.

        “Mr. President, sir! How will they survive?” he asked.

        “There shall be a plane sent to the islands, biweekly, filled with items such as food, survival kits, and other necessities,” he replied. “On top of this, we are also, graciously, giving the inhabitants items for recreation as well as entertainment such as television, kayaks, etc. However,” he continued, “they will not be offered any form of communication with the outside world. Cell phones will be banned as well as the internet. In the event of an emergency, the inhabitants will be notified by way of radio or television.”

        “But, Mr. President!” a second male reporter exclaimed. “Will the inhabitants ever see their families again?”

        “No.” the President replied. “Like I said, they will be cut off from the outside world. This includes their families as well as occupants of other islands. If an inhabitant is found on the wrong island or found to be in contact with anyone besides those on their island, they will be severely punished.” The President then began to seem overwhelmed with the pressure he had placed upon himself. “No further questions!” he bellowed, walking out of the room as cameras flashed and reporters shouted their final questions.

 

**\------------------ Present Day ------------------**

 

        “Welcome to Lesbian Island,” read the large, wooden sign which had been sitting on the island’s shore, just beside some local huts, soaking in the sun’s rays (and, occasionally, a raindrop or two) for four months now.

        Lexa awoke with a yawn, a stretch, and a rake of her hand through her curly hair. She rose from her bed, revealing her gray boxers, black sports bra, and tanned skin, to brush her teeth in the adjoined bathroom. She left her cabin wearing a crop top, dark joggers, sandals, light makeup, and a smile.

        “Good morning, Miss Rose!” Lexa called, waving to an elderly-looking woman who seemed to be tending to a flower bed across the skinny, dirt road. Miss Rose looked up, smiled, and waved back.

        “Good morning, Lexa!” Miss Rose replied.

        “Those pansies are looking very nice,” Lexa remarked.

        “I didn’t know you could see Gay Island from here,” Miss Rose joked as she pretended to shield the sun from her eyes and look past the shoreline. The women shared a laugh.

 

        Miss Rose had been one of the first friends Lexa managed to make while forced to live on the island. They met almost a month after the relocation when Miss Rose knocked on Lexa’s door, initially planning to ask for help moving large, heavy pots outside her own hut. Her plans changed, however, once Lexa opened the door with red, watery eyes from crying over having to spend her 19th birthday without her family and friends. Miss Rose ended up staying to comfort Lexa, pots forgotten. They had been close ever since.

        “Would you like me to bring you a fruit bowl from the bunker?” Lexa asked.

        “Oh, that’s alright, dear,” Miss Rose responded. “I’ve already eaten. Stay safe out on the water today!”

        “Always,” Lexa said with a smile as she turned and started walking down the skinny, dirt road towards a gray, horizontal, half-cylinder-shaped building which had one open side.

 

        Women and girls of all ages walked in and out of the makeshift cantina. Lexa walked in, grabbing a tray, and ordered an acai bowl for breakfast. She sat at one of the picnic tables and started eating.

        “Hey, Woods!” exclaimed a woman approaching her. Lexa looked up from her breakfast, hearing her last name, to see a young woman about her age, sitting down across from her at the table.

        “Costia,” Lexa smirked. “To what do I owe the displeasure?” she joked and kept eating.

        “Oh, hush,” Costia replied with a smile, reaching across the table to lightly shove her. “The girls and I were thinking about racing later on,” she continued, causing Lexa to widen her eyes and sneak a glance around to make sure no one was listening as Costia spoke. “You down?” she continued. Lexa shook her head as she swallowed a spoonful.

        “No way,” she started. “Last time we got way too close to getting caught.”

        “Oh, please,” Costia scoffed. “We had plenty of time. I’ll bet you’re just scared you’ll lose,” she challenged, smirking.

        “Says the girl who got passed by a sea turtle,” Lexa joshed, dryly.

        “That was only because I ran out of gas and you know it!” Costia defended a bit louder than she meant to be. They both made sure they hadn’t drawn too much attention to themselves before smiling in silence, quietly letting their eyes linger on each other for just a moment. “So are you gonna be there or what?” Costia asked.

        Lexa hesitated, glancing down at Costia’s full, pouting lips. “Yeah,” Lexa said, looking back up at Costia’s brilliant eyes. “I’ll be there. Let me finish my breakfast,” she says, lifting another spoonful into her mouth.

 

        Costia and the rest of the girls sneaked through the jungle in their swimsuits. Lexa, however, was outfitted in her rash guard with plans for after the race already brewing in her mind. Silhouettes against the brush, they stopped at the edge of the trees to hide in the bushes and eye the guards who seemed to be chatting. One of the girls held up her wrist and kept her eye on her watch.

        “And in three, two, one,” her eyes darted up to the guards. Quiet beeping could be heard, breaking the silence. One of the guards pulled her phone from her pocket and smiled.

        “Lunchtime!” she said, walking with the other guard to the bunker. The girls got out of the bushes.

        “Okay. Let’s move,” Lexa said. “We have one hour.”

        “That’s fine,” Costia replied with a smirk. “I can whoop your ass in half of that time.” Lexa rolled her eyes with a smile and walked ahead while Costia used the opportunity to check out that very ass before catching up to the rest of the girls.

 

        The girls took four jet skis out of a garage on the water and lined them up, getting ready to race. One of the girls stood on the end of a protruding dock with a rainbow flag proudly in hand.

        “On your mark,” she said, causing the four girls on jet skis to rev their engines. “Get set!” The girls started revving their engines louder. “Go!”

        The jet skiers took off, quickly gaining speed. Having done this many times before, Lexa and Costia quickly took the lead. They zipped around corners and over large waves. As Lexa glanced over to see Costia alongside her, she became distracted and had to veer out of the way of a rock that peeked just above the water, slowing her down. Costia stuck her tongue out at Lexa as she flew by.

        Lexa knit her brows determinedly, managing to catch up with her once again when Costia didn’t turn as sharply as she should have and lost time. As they saw the finish line, both Lexa and Costia looked at each other, adrenaline pumping furiously within each of them, before they both headed, full speed, towards the two buoys they started between. The girl with the rainbow flag waved a checkered one now as they each crossed the finish line less than a second apart from each other.

        Lexa and Costia looked at each other and shrugged, silently deciding to ask the girl with the flags.

        “Hey, Liz,” Costia shouted once she and Lexa had made their way back to the garage and onto the dock. “Who won?”

        “Well,” Liz said, looking between the two, “it was really close.” Costia glanced at Lexa, thinking quickly. “But I think Cost-”

        “Lexa won,” Costia said quickly, patting Lexa on the back with a smile. Both Lexa and Liz looked at Costia as the rest of the girls pulled up to the dock.

        “Who won?” they asked.

        “Lexa won,” Costia repeated.

        “But, Costia,” Lexa started, “how could you know tha-”

        “Okay okay, Lexa,” Costia said, raising her hands in defeat. “You won. You don’t have to shove it in my face,” she said, smiling, as she winked at Lexa. Lexa smiled, understandingly, and nodded, letting her eyes trail down Costia’s body as she turned to address the group.

        “So, you guys wanna go get lunch?” Costia said. Everyone except Lexa made sounds of agreement.

        “Can’t,” Lexa said. “I’m going paddleboarding.”

        “Oh, c’mon, Lexa,” Costia said, nudging her. “You’re on that thing all the time.”

        “It’s relaxing,” Lexa said with a shrug as Liz and the other girls began putting the jet skis back where they had found them, leaving only Costia and Lexa.

        “Alright, well, if you’re hungry afterward, you know where my cabin is,” Costia said with a wink.

        “I sure do,” Lexa smirked, letting her eyes wander over Costia’s bikini-clad form as she walked away.

 

        Lexa picked up her paddleboard from where it was leaning against her hut wall. She walked out the door with it before reaching her arm back inside to grab the paddle leaning against the doorframe.

 

        Lexa pushed off of the dock and started paddling around, taking in the beauty of the island she now called home. While she would much rather be with her friends and family, she had to admit that life wasn’t so bad here. There was good food, plenty of activities, and literally every out lesbian in the country to talk to.

        As the sun began to set and all began to glow with the gold of its rays, she sat on her board, legs draped over the side, thinking deeply about all of the others who were forced out of their homes. Only here, a few miles from shore, could she barely make out the silhouettes of the other islands if she shielded her eyes from the sun and squinted.

        Lexa had been thinking too hard about the others to notice the bigger and bigger waves coming in and jumped as they started to splash her thighs. She checked the sky and noticed a fast-moving, dark cloud. Everything that had been glowing a second ago had been shrouded in a cloak of twilight.

        She got to her feet as it started to rain, lightly. As Lexa paddled faster towards shore, the waves got more and more fierce. Her feet started to slip as the storm got worse and the rain got harder. She lost her footing and fell, landing on her back on her board, causing her head to slam against it as well. Her eyelids drooped and, slowly, closed as her vision went hazy before fading to black.

 

        Seagulls. Seagulls are the first things she heard, the second being waves getting louder and louder. Lexa blinked her bleary, green eyes open, slowly taking in her surroundings once adjusted to the blinding light of the sun. She sat up, now noticing the sand in her hair and on her rash guard. After brushing herself off, Lexa brought her hand to her head, wincing at the contact.

        Lexa stood, almost tripping when attempting to walk, as she realized her foot was still tethered to the board she must have woken up on. Thought still clouded by sleep and what could very well be a concussion, Lexa incorrectly assumed she fell asleep on her board. She looked around for her paddle but it was nowhere in her immediate view. She untied herself and hid her paddleboard in a bush, deciding to explore this strange, new part of the island and not wanting anyone to steal it.

        Lexa walked, barefoot, through the foliage. She was greeted with more unfamiliarity. A small, “main street”-looking place that she had never seen appeared before her once she made her way out of the brush. As she continued walking, she found that there were huts and shops to her left and right, not unlike those in her village, but this was different. As she began to finally get her wits about her and second guess the cause of her unexpected trip, a man bumped into her.

        “Oh, excuse me,” he said, leaving Lexa where she stood with her mouth open wide and eyes as wide as saucers. After rubbing her eyes, she looked around to see if anyone else saw him but her eyes were only greeted by more men. To her left: men. To her right: men. And women as well! Intermingled!

        Lexa started to dart her head left and right, looking for an explanation, when finally her eyes caught it: A sign.

 

        It said, “Welcome to Bisexual Island”.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds herself in an unfamiliar place and attempts to assimilate while she thinks up a plan. Along the way, she meets a...friend??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Posted from my phone. Sorry for errors.

     Lexa looked around, confused. She started to back up towards the beach before turning and running towards it, jumping through the bushes and past the trees on her way. Once she made it into the sand again, she pulled her board from the bushes and set it in the water, kneeling on it and paddling with her hands towards the open ocean.  
     “You're not gonna get anywhere with that strategy,” a voice behind her said. Lexa turned to see a tanned guy around her age standing on the shore in a Hawaiian shirt, which had cuffed sleeves and was buttoned all the way to the top, dark tan pants, cuffed at the ankle, and a gray dad hat on top of his dark, curly hair. Dark flip flops completed his outfit.  
     “What do you care?” she said, turning back around and continuing to paddling slowly out into the ocean. The boy considered her words for a moment while placing his hands into his pockets.  
     “Hm,” he paused. “Good point,” he replied, shrugging as he turned to walk away. Lexa looked towards Lesbian Island and then back towards this mystery man.  
     “Wait!” she yelled to him, causing him to turn back towards her expectantly. “What would you recommend,” she continued, “as far as method of transportation, to someone trying to get to,” she drew out the O to falsify hesitation before shrugging nonchalantly, “I don't know, that island?” she pointed to the small outline of Lesbian Island in the distance. The boy squinted his eyes in an attempt to find what she’s pointing at.  
     “That island?” he asked as he pointed, finally seeing it.  
     “Mhm,” Lexa paused. “Hypothetically, of course.”  
     “I would recommend a speedboat, maybe a helicopter,” he answered. “Oh! And you might want to bring a body bag,” he finished. “Sneaking off of our island is a death sentence in itself; not to mention sneaking onto another.”  
     “Our island?” Lexa said before it clicked. “Oh! Our island!” she continued, covering her tracks. “Bisexual Island! Yes, of course.”  
     “Right,” the boy said slowly before turning and walking away. Lexa looked one last time at Lesbian Island and sighed as she paddled back to the shore.  
     As she stood, her stomach growled. She placed a hand on it and walked back towards the village after hiding her board in the bushes like before. As Lexa made her way down the street, she looked at all of the shops, houses, and people talking to each other. Who knew that by adding one more gender to a village just like her own, she would feel as if she were walking on another planet?  
     As she walked, she could feel eyes belonging to both men and women on her.  
     Suddenly, she realized she’ll have to blend in until she can think up a better way to get back to her island. She’ll have to act the part.  
     Lexa walked down the wide, dirt road trying to act as she believed a bisexual woman might, visibly checking out men and women alike, before a man winked at her and she instinctively rolled her eyes. She quickly realized her mistake.  
     “Uh,” she faltered before giving him an overly enthusiastic wink. The man looked at her with a slightly confused expression. After that, she kept her head down and made her way to the bunker.  
She observed other people as she ordered toast with avocado and honey.  
     “Hey, you!” a familiar voice said. Lexa looked up to see the boy from the shore heading towards her. “I realized I never got your name,” he said, sitting down next to her as she ate.  
     “Please, sit down,” Lexa said sarcastically. She hesitated, wondering if she should use a fake name while stuck here. Ultimately, she decided that that wouldn’t be necessary. “I’m Lexa,” she said, presenting her hand.  
     “Micah,” he said, shaking her hand. “So,” he lowered his voice, “am I allowed to ask about your suspicious question regarding escaping our island this morning?”  
     “Definitely not,” Lexa replied, taking a bite of her toast.  
     “How about why you’re still wearing your rash guard?” he persisted. Lexa looked down, only now noticing she hadn’t had a chance to change, nor did she have any clothes to change into.  
     “No,” she replied, coming up with a solution to one of her problems. “But you are allowed to direct me to the nearest place I can buy clothes.”  
     “Direct you?” he asked, confused. “Are you new or something? The guards should have told you where everything was on your first day.”  
     “Must have forgot,” Lexa quipped. “So can you give me directions?”  
     “Well,” he started. That’s all Lexa heard before a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes to match her jacket walked into the bunker, laughing with her friend. Lexa gazed at her smile while the woman’s laugh serenaded her ears. Half of her hair was pulled up into a bun while the rest hung in waves over her shoulders, leading Lexa’s eyes straight to her breasts, bouncing with each chuckle.  
     “Then you-” Micah paused, following Lexa’s eyes to the blonde before rolling his own. “Hey,” he snapped his fingers in front of her eyes, snapping her out of her perpetually slo-mo trance with a laugh. “That’s Clarke Griffin. Pretty, but she comes with some baggage.”  
     “Like what?” Lexa asked, glancing back at Clarke before giving Micah her attention.  
     “She had a boyfriend,” Micah started. “I think his name was Finn? Anyways, they were dating and then the relocation happened,” Micah paused. “Finn was straight. See where I’m going with this?” Lexa nodded, looking to Clarke and her friend sitting at a table. “It’s not all bad. She had that friend of hers, Raven. Clarke’s one of the lucky few to have had a friend of the same orientation as her to make the relocation an easier pill to swallow.”  
     “I see,” Lexa said, still looking at Clarke.  
     “Okay, heart-eyes,” Micah said, nudging Lexa’s arm. “Follow me. We’ll go find you some real clothes.” The two of them got up and left, but not without Lexa looking back at that enchanting blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Micah? I’ve been told he seems like kind of a snob but I hope you’ll come to like him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Micah get closer during Lexa's first full day on the second island she has been forced to call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been...a while. I truly apologize for my lack of frequent updates, especially in this fanfic dry spell. No excuse I can think up actually justifies my absence and I can't promise the next update will be soon but thank you for being understanding.

       Lexa reluctantly followed Micah back to Main Street, where he greeted various people who passed by. Clearly, he had been here for quite some time. Micah stopped in the middle of the street and turned to look at Lexa.

       “Here we are,” he said. “There are lots of clothing shops on Main but you strike me as the type of bi that will dress like a skater but couldn’t do an ollie for the life of her,” he said to her.

       “Whatever,” Lexa replied with a light-hearted scoff, a roll of her eyes, and a light shove as she entered the nearest shop. Once inside, she noticed that it wasn’t far off from what she remembered Forever 21 to be like before she was relocated. There were many items that were too avant-garde for Lexa’s taste, but she was able to find a black-and-white striped t-shirt that she didn’t mind. After pairing it with some black shorts and undergarments, Lexa walked out of the dressing room, out of the store, and up to Micah. As everything on the island was paid for by the government in a further attempt to deter the inhabitants from attempting to escape, she need not pay.

       “Alright, finish it up and I’ll show you the shoe store,” Micah said after looking at Lexa’s new outfit, arms crossed while he waited.

       “What do you mean ‘finish it up’?” Lexa asked, looking at her outfit with a confused expression. Micah sighed with a smile as he walked over and took one of her sleeves in hand.

       “Roll up the sleeves and french tuck your shirt into your shorts,” he said as he rolled each of her sleeves for her.

       “French tuck?” Lexa questioned, clearly confused. Micah scoffed.

       “Tuck the front of your shirt into your shorts,” he said. “You have a lot to learn about being bi, sis,” Micah concluded as he finished her sleeves and started walking down the street.

       “You have no idea,” Lexa answered, feeling cliche, as she began tucking in her shirt while she walked after him.

  

* * *

 

       After Micah helped Lexa complete her look with a pair of Vans and a dad hat (Lexa resisted her urge to flip the hat backward), the pair of them headed back to the canteen for lunch, where Lexa received far less judgmental glances as they entered and sat down. She ordered a salad while Micah opted for a burger. She’d need to stay fit if she was to execute her current plan: Row herself all the way back to Lesbian Island on her paddleboard in the dead of night. She was only missing one thing: her paddle.

       “Don’t think so hard,” Micah said with a smile as he noticed her concentrated expression. “There’s smoke coming out of your ears.” He reached across the table and gently tugged on one of Lexa’s ears before she playfully swatted his hand away, realizing how deep in thought she was. Micah smirked.

       “Why do you look so smug?” she asked with a mouth full of salad.

       “Because,” he began, “I know what you’re thinking about.” Lexa raised her eyebrows in panic before forcing her expression into one that seemed more inconspicuous.

       “Yeah?” she swallowed her bite of salad before continuing. “And what am I thinking about?” she finished in a cautious tone, eagerly awaiting his response.

       “Clarke Griffin,” he said, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head, triumphantly, knowing he was correct. Lexa breathed out a sigh of relief. If one of the two secrets she currently harbored was to be discovered, she was glad it was that one.

       “You got me,” she stated as she smiled and held her hands up in mock surrender.

       “I told you, Lex,” he began. Lexa grimaced at the nickname. “That girl is trouble. Trust me; there’s plenty of other booty on this island we can hook you up with.” Lexa rolled her eyes with a smile.

       “Why do we have to hook me up with anyone?” she asked.

       “Isn’t that what best friends do?” he questioned with a smirk. Lexa considered whether or not she could allow herself to make a friend for the duration of her, hopefully, brief stay on the island. After all, she would eventually have to desert him. Albeit, there couldn’t be much harm in having someone to talk to until then, she reasoned. And if there was anyone on this island who she could possibly consider to be her best friend, it was Micah. Lexa leaned back for a moment before smiling and eating the last bite of her salad with a light laugh.

       “It is, isn’t it?” she said.

 

* * *

 

       “What about her?” Micah said, nodding towards a woman who had just walked past them.

       “Too preppy,” Lexa replied, taking another lick from her popsicle.

       The two, newly-minted, best friends, not quite used to their nomenclature, sat, sunglasses donned, against what Micah introduced as his cabin with their feet out and ate popsicles while they continued the search for someone who could help Lexa move on from Clarke.

       “Ooo her!” Micah exclaimed as he spotted a woman with short hair and a leather jacket.

       “Seriously?” Lexa questioned. “How many times do I have to tell you? Tops can’t date tops.”

       “Oh please,” Micah countered with a light laugh, “You are totally a bottom,” he finished with a smirk. Lexa could only roll her eyes and cross her arms, secretly impressed with this man’s gaydar. “How about him?” Micah suggested, gesturing towards a man who was walking towards them. Lexa hesitated.

       “Too...masculine,” she replied, looking away and thinking of a way to change the subject.

       “Too _masculine_ ?” Micah questioned, incredulously. “I would’ve said too _feminine_. Man, we really do have different tastes,” he stated, taking a bite from his popsicle. “Now that I think of it,” he paused to smack his lips, “you haven’t been interested in a single guy who has walked past us.”

       Lexa’s heart started beating quicker by the second. Was she wrong to have gotten close to this boy? If he found out her secret, could she trust him to not tell every resident on the island, or, worse, the guards? Exactly how well can one trust someone after less than 24 hours of interaction? If he was already coming close to figuring it out for himself, would she be better off outing herself now? Her brain began to spiral into a tornado of anxious energy.

       “You must really have a type,” Micah said, breaking the silence that seemed to go on for centuries.

       “Huh?” Lexa said, trying to shake herself out of her headspace.

       “You must really have a type, as far as guys go,” he said. “Why don’t you just tell me what you’re looking for in a potential partner? I bet this would go a lot faster.”

       Lexa sat there, dumbfounded, as she thought over what she was about to do. Her mind ran a mile a minute while she constructed a list of pros and cons to the decision she was, potentially, about to make. What was left of her popsicle dripped to the ground.

       “Lexa?” Micah asked in a tone mixed from confusion and concern. Lexa stood, leaving her bare popsicle stick in the grass.

       “Come with me,” she said, walking into Micah’s hut. Lexa had made up her mind.

       She was going to tell Micah her secret. After all, that’s what best friends do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa comes out to her most trusted compatriot. Meanwhile, we finally get a glimpse into Clarke and Raven’s lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me and thanks for the wonderful comments! This is kind of an uneventful chapter but I think I have a good idea as to where this story is going again so hopefully, I'll get more time to write and update again soon!

“Hey, Clarke,” Raven said, walking over the short fence that separated their yards, “you clock that brunette at breakfast? She’s new, I think.”

 

“Brunette?” Clarke asked without looking up from her canvas. “Doesn’t ring a bell. Why?” She briefly glanced at Raven before continuing to add highlights to her painting.

 

“Nothing,” Raven said, nonchalantly, with a shrug. “Just...thought you two would make a cute couple.” She averted her eyes, trying to be inconspicuous about her attempts to get Clarke back into the dating scene. Clarke’s brush stopped mid-stroke.

 

“Raven,” Clarke started in a warning tone.

 

“I know!” Raven said, hands thrown up in guilt. “I just figured that maybe after four months..” she trailed off.

 

“A two-year relationship doesn’t just vanish, Rae,” Clarke retorted as she set her brush down and turned around, knowing this conversation would take all of her concentration. “I’m allowed to take as much time as I need before I decide to start dating again. Until then, I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to set me up with every eligible body on the island.” Clarke wiped her hands on her pants, adding to the hodgepodge of colors, and took a sip from the cup of water that wasn’t clouded with diluted paint.

 

“But everyone here is so cute!” Raven exclaimed. “And you know for a fact that everyone on this island has the capacity to be attracted to you! Honestly, I’m surprised you’ve gone this long without at least hooking up with someone. Aren’t you having withdrawals?” she finished. Clarke performed a spit take within her cup, causing it to splash her face.

 

“God, Rae,” she replied, pulling up the bottom of her shirt to wipe her face. “My sex life is none of your business.”

 

“Wow,” Raven said, “You need it even more than I thought you did.” Raven started laughing as Clarke gasped and reached for the other cup of water, chasing Raven around her yard with it. At long last, Clarke managed to corner her and approached her slowly.

 

“Okay! Okay!” Raven yelled, surrendering. “Take as long as you need. I’m just trying to make sure your eggs don’t dry up.”

 

“Thank you!” Clarke said, returning to her easel with a smile. “It could be months before I decide to start dating again, Rae. You’ll just have to accept that.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m a lesbian,” Lexa said, chancing a glance at Micah from across his bed. Micah scoffed, shaking his curly hair out of his face.

 

“Trust me,” he said, “I have those days too.” Lexa blinked.

 

“What? No,” Lexa said as she shook her head. “I’m ACTUALLY a lesbian. That paddle board I was on when I met you? I washed up on your beach with that after the storm knocked me out while I was out for a ride. I’m from Lesbian Island,” she finished, exasperated. Micah stared at her, mouth agape, for a few seconds.

 

“I want to faint for the drama of it but I don’t think that actually happens in real life,” he said, scratching his chin with a puzzled look.

 

“Micah focus!” Lexa said.

 

“Right! Right,” he replied. “Sorry. So, you want me to help you get back?”

 

“If possible, yes,” Lexa said, somewhat confused. “How are you so okay with this?”

 

“We’ve all been relocated to uninhabited U.S. islands for the foreseeable future for something we have no way of controlling, and you think you being a lesbian would shock me?” Lexa shrugged. “Please,” Micah continued, “You didn’t even know what a French tuck was, Lexa. Of COURSE, you’re a lesbian.”

 

“That’s…..fair,” Lexa stated.

 

“So how do you want to go about this?” Micah asked, rubbing his hands together.

 

“Well,” Lexa started, “My initial plan was just to go back on my paddleboard, but I can’t find my paddle.” Micah stared at her, expectantly. “What?” she said.

 

“That’s it?” He asked. Lexa shrugged and nodded. “What about weather conditions? What about supplies? Do you even know how many miles you have to travel?”

 

“Uhhh,” Lexa started.

 

“This is gonna take some time,” he continued, rubbing his chin in thought. “You’re gonna have to learn how to blend in while you’re here. Should we get you a fake boyfriend?”

 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT,” Lexa scoffed.

 

“Right,” Micah replied. “Bad plan. Well, for starters, we need to recreate the conditions that got you all the way over here in the first place.” He turned to Lexa. “How did it happen?”

 

“I was paddle boarding when that big storm rolled in,” Lexa started. “I slipped and hit my head on my board and the next thing I knew was that I was waking up on your beach.”

 

“Oh that’s right!” he exclaimed. “The big storm! Only waves like that could have carried you this far. If we’re gonna try to give you the exact same conditions, then I’ll have to start monitoring the weather for more tropical storms,” he finished.

 

“How long could that take?” Lexa asked.

 

“Hmm,” Micah started. “Storms are pretty rare out here. It could take quite a while.”

 

“Well,” Lexa said, “while you’re researching storm patterns, I think I’ll look for alternate modes of transportation. Considering my paddle is probably long gone by now, I’ll need to find a more ideal way back; possibly by using something motorized?” Lexa questioned, happy that she had someone to hash things out with. Micah smiled.

 

“I know just the girl,” he said.

* * *

 

“I’ll do it,” Raven replied, arms crossed. It wasn’t unusual for Micah to ask for Raven to build him strange machines, as he had always had a slight interest in mechanics (or at least that’s what he had told her), so it came as no surprise to Raven when he asked her to build him, what was essentially, a motorized paddle boat which, after weighing their options, was what Micah and Lexa decided was the best way to get her back to Lesbian Island.

 

“You will!?” Micah exclaimed. “Thank you so much, Raven! I-” he was cut off.

 

“On one condition,” Raven continued. Micah quirked his brow, wondering what she could possibly want.

 

“Anything,” he said.

 

“I want you to help me set them up,” she said. This came as a shock to Micah. Was Clarke really over Finn and ready to move on? Should he actively try to set them up when he knows Lexa isn’t planning on staying on the island? He considered the potential heartbreak this could lead to for a moment. He then remembered how important it was to Lexa that she return to her island. Wouldn’t she want him to do anything in his power to make that possible?

 

 

 

“Deal.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Micah have a chat regarding Lexa’s love life, and Lexa and Clarke finally begin to get acquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girlfriend has been busy lately and unable to beta my last couple chapters for me and, on top of that, I’m posting this from my iPad without any spellcheck so I hope you guys don’t hate it too much lol. Don’t forget to comment and let me know what you think!

        “So Lexa,” Micah said, nonchalantly, as he picked up a banana and glanced at her questioningly. Lexa shook her head and kept searching the stalls set up like a farmers market for supplies for her journey. “I may have spoken too soon about you and Clarke Griffin.” Lexa quickly glanced in his direction at the mention of the name, but then averted her gaze back to the pears on the table before her.

 

        “Is that so?” she said, internally scolding herself for trying too hard to be inconspicuous. Micah picked up on it.

 

        “Tis true, milady,” he said, smirking, as he performed an extravagant bow before her. Caught in her tracks, Lexa blushed.

 

        “Shut up,” she muttered with a smile. “What makes you say that?” Micah picked up an apple and attempted to roll it along his arm, bounce it within the dip of his elbow, and catch it but failed miserably and dropped it on the ground. He smiled sheepishly at the guard behind the table and whispered an apology.

 

        “Well,” he continued once they had begun to make their way back to his house, “Raven may have mentioned something when I was asking her to help us.” Lexa didn’t bother to hide her excitement at this, turning to look at him with her eyebrows raised.

 

        “Seriously?” Lexa said, enthusiastically. “What did she say?”

 

        “Oh nothing,” Micah said with faux apathy. “Just that a certain someone might like you back,” he said, taking the basket of fruits and veggies from Lexa and picking red grapes off of the vine.

 

        “Wow,” Lexa muttered. “So, what now?” she questioned, following Micah into his cabin. “Do I go talk to her?” She picked up an apple and took a bite.

 

        “Definitely,” Micah answered. “At some point,” he continued. “But first we should stay focused on getting you home. I’m sure there’s other lesbians there who miss you, right?” Lexa gasped and dropped her apple. “Hey, come on!” Micah scolded. “That’s the second one today.” He went to pick it up but was stopped by two hands gripping his biceps and keeping him in place.

 

        “Micah!” Lexa shouted.

 

        “What?” he asked, clearly confused.

 

        “My friends!” she said. “They’re probably wondering where I am! What if they’ve started looking for me? What if they told the guards?! What if the government is combing the beaches, searching for me right this second?”

 

        “Woah there, Lexa!” Micah said, attempting to comfort her. “I’m sure your friends know better than that. But, just in case they really were that concerned, we’ll just have to move faster, okay? We’ve already gathered most of the supplies you’ll need.” Lexa seemed to calm down.

 

        “Yeah,” she panted. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. All we have left is to get me a fresh water supply and to wait for Raven to finish the motorboat.” Micah started giggling. “What?” Lexa asked.

 

        “You said ‘motorboat’,” he said. Lexa sighed with a smile and shook her head, giggling with him, in spite of herself.

 

* * *

 

        Lexa looked out towards the ocean, trying to get a glimpse of Lesbian Island in the evening sun. She thought of her upcoming journey and how she’d be back in her own cabin soon. Lexa was beginning to miss her friends, especially Costia. She had never defined her relationship with the girl, but, friends or more, Costia was definitely one of the few girls on Lesbian Island that Lexa was closest too, and she was eager to see her again. Lexa began to think of what could possibly be going through Costia‘s head these last couple of days. She wondered if Costia missed her too.

 

        “Hey.” Lexa turned towards the source of the voice to find blue eyes that sparkled with the glow of the setting sun, as if the ocean itself was placed on either side of her nose. She could only stare as they, and their adjoining body, approached her. “I was under the impression that I was the only person who knew about this beach,” Clarke said. Her husky voice seemed to snap Lexa out of her trance.

 

        “Oh!” Lexa stated, beginning to gather her shoes and socks from where they lay in the sand. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize-“

 

        “Guess we’ll just have to share,” Clarke said with a slight smile as she sat on a large rock nearby. Lexa paused and offered her a slight smile. She slowly lowered her shoes and socks back to the ground and walked back to where the sand met the water, squeezing the result of the union between her toes. As much as she was attracted to Clarke, Lexa knew to keep her distance. She felt inebriated around Clarke and didn’t want to risk accidentally blowing her cover when she was, hopefully, just days from returning to Lesbian Island.

 

        “I’m Clarke, by the way,” the blonde said, removing her sandals and resting them beside her.

 

        “Lexa,” the brunette returned, glancing back at her and chancing a small smile. Clarke smiled at the name; it suited her, she thought.

 

        “So, Lexa,” she began, approaching the water, “do you come here to think too?” Lexa lost her staring contest with the water to look at Clarke, who was suddenly much closer. Lexa nodded.

 

        “Well,” Clarke paused to pick up a flat, palm-sized rock, “I may not be as good of a listener as the ocean,” she skipped the rock along the water’s surface, creating several ripples where it kissed the water, “but I do give better advice.” She turned to Lexa with her hands on her hips, expectantly. After some not-so-quick thinking, thanks to Clarke’s proximity, Lexa responded.

 

        “Just thinking about home,” she said.

 

        “Ah,” Clarke said, turning to face the water again. “Trust me, I know all about that. I was from California,” she said, wistfully. “I’m accustomed to the coast. You?” she looked towards Lexa once more as she grabbed another small rock.

 

        “Minnesota,” Lexa replied, grabbing a rock of her own. “Before four months ago, I’d never seen a body of water that I couldn’t see the far edge of.” She skipped her rock, only getting one skip in before it sunk. “This,” she paused, looking out towards the seemingly endless ocean. “This is crazy,” she finished, slowly shaking her head in disbelief. Clarke smiled and let out a small scoff at the idea.

 

        “I can only imagine,” she said, skipping her rock across the water’s surface. Lexa watched as it skipped five times before sinking. She gave Clarke a puzzled look.

 

        “Exactly how often do you come here?” she joked. Clarke chuckled.

 

        “Too often,” she said, thinking back to all of the times she came to the ocean with her problems. Lexa felt a shift in the mood.

 

        “So,” she said, forgoing skipping her rocks in favor of simply using all of her strength to launch them as far as she could into the chilly depths, “what did you come here to think about?” Clarke lightly smiled.

 

        “Actually, I’m here for the same reason you are,” she said. “I don’t belong here.”


	6. Title Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is just a notification to tell you that I’ve decided to change the title of this work later today from “New Natives” to “Trouble in Paradise”. I’m posting this as a chapter so that if I decide to reupload this story (in which case you will receive another announcement like this) and/or you try to find it in the future, you won’t have difficulties. But don’t fret! Another REAL chapter will be published today at some point. I’m excited about this one..

Hey guys! This is just a notification to tell you that I’ve decided to change the title of this work from “New Natives” to “Trouble in Paradise”. I’m posting this as a chapter so that if I decide to reupload this story (in which case you will receive another announcement like this) and/or you try to find it in the future, you won’t have difficulties. But don’t fret! Another REAL chapter will be published today at some point. I’m excited about this one..


	7. Link to the New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have just reposted not only the entirety of this fic under the new title “Trouble in Paradise” but also a brand new chapter. Be sure to follow this link if you want to read the newest chapter and resubscribe: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100378/chapters/37606724
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if this creates any confusion!

I have just reposted not only the entirety of this fic under the new title “Trouble in Paradise” but also a brand new chapter. Be sure to follow this link if you want to read the newest chapter and resubscribe: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100378/chapters/37606724

 

Sorry if this creates any confusion!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited about this story! I hope you like it. Being a college student, I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to update, but it shouldn't be too long (hopefully). As always, don't be afraid to help me out with any mistakes you find; even if it's just a missing comma! I really appreciate it!


End file.
